Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... Flower padded over to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Orpheus to Flower. 16:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Cleopatra and Zira were talking while Vitani was looking for someone to play with.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaac tried to catch a mouse. 17:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe pawed at a leaf, boredly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Isaac to Phoebe. 17:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani came over to issac and pheobe."wanna play?"asked vitani.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, and sure." Pheobe responded to both of them. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak waited. 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani saw a mouse and showed issac and pheobe it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Issac yawned. 17:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe went into hunting crouch and stalked the mouse, but it scurried away, due to her tail bobbing in the air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani showed pheobe how to hunt better then vitanis brother kovu and pheobes sister asteria came by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Azul saw the kits and dashed towards them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Issac padded away to go find Alyona. 17:30, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Kovu, Asteria, and Azul." Pheobe meowed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "hey there pheobe"said Asteria and kovu.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak chased after a mouse. 17:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know my name?" Azul asked Pheobe, blinking. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "lets play a game where we try to kill each other with our noses."said Kovu.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak overheard the kits' conversation after he caught the mouse. "Those cats are weird...." he whispered to his sister. 17:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kovu heard issac and hit him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Are you crazy...?" Azul hissed at Kovu, a couple blue sparks flying from his paws. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I know your mum, Savara. She talks about you all the time." She tackled Kovu, keeping him away form Issak. "Whats wrong with you?" She spat. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know my ma?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak hissed at Kovu and slashed at his face. "Asshole," he told the Kovu. 18:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kovu then found a santa hat that a twoleg dropped.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe sighed and sat down. --- Savara licked her paws. --- Luciana padded around the alleys. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak took his mouse back to the alley. --- Achilles said hello to Luciana. 19:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi." Luciana said. --- Pheobe decided to practice fighting. She padded up to a card board box and tore her claws through it. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" he asked her. 19:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Fine, you?" She replied.--- Pheobe stumbled backwards, giggling. _-- Marcus padded around. he was older and stronger now. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine as well," he replied. "I've learned English fast." 20:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thats great!" She purred and agreed "So have I." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) A loud crash was heard in the distance. 20:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" Luciana questioned, turning her head. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles approuched the source of the sound. It looked like a large egg had just fallen down from the sky. 20:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what is that?" Luciana followed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know....." said Achilles. The egg began to hatch. 20:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana blinked. "I think its hatching.." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles poked the egg and a silvery-white muzzle poked out of the egg. 20:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana touched the muzzle and narrowed her eyes. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) A tiny white horse crawled out of the broken shell. It had a small horn on it's forehead. It licked Luciana on the head. 20:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana giggled and stared up at it. "What is it?" She asked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I think it's a horse," said Achilles to the she-cat. He pointed at the horn on its head. "Not sure what that is though." 20:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm... I think I've heard something about this before, in fairy-tales. I think its a.... Unicorn." Luciana mewwed questioningly. She poked its leg. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn neighed and tried to nibble Luciana's fur. "I guess so," Achilles replied. "I guess we shoudl take it back to the alley." 20:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana giggled and licked the unicorn on its snout. "Yeah." She replied. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles picked up the tiny unicorn and carried it to the alley. 21:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "So what are we going to do with him/her?" Luciana asked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles shrugged. 21:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well, um, I could take care of it.. I guess. " Luciana said distantly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Loki was looking for Savara. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded up to Achilles "Whats that?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's a tiny unicorn-thing," said Achilles. The little horse licked Gold. 03:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "I see.." Gold replied ---- "Hi" Flower meowed back to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew into the city, hoping that Rue hadn't given up on him. I hope I'm not too late... ------- Lilia shivered as her vision clouded over. No, not now.... There are cats nearby. Don't hurt them! Keep moving!'' I can't allow-'' Her thoughts were cut off as she blacked out. 10:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC)' Shadow padded over to Achilles and Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Achilles looked around. 04:19, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "So how have you been Achilles?" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Um fine, I guess," he replied. 22:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, thats good" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus caught a mouse to share with Eurydice. 02:42, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Iris padded around an alley. --- Luciana looked at the unicorn and licked its hoove. Rue bent her head down, sitting on a tall building. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn kicked Luciana in the face by mistake. --- Orpheus padded back to the alley. 03:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) (Oh dear x3) Luciana sneezed and stumbled backwards, rubbing her nose in pain. "Ow." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn looked sad. 03:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Luciana stood back up and giggled. She nudged the unicorn's leg and smiled. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn licked Luciana. 04:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Luciana laughed once more, but then looked around for Achilles. She needed to get to the farm. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded into his den. 04:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:15, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Loki was looking for Savara but ended up bumping into the unicorn. "Is tha a horse...?" [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 10:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Kuro looked at the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew up onto a tall building and called out over Twolegplace. "Rue!" 05:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I really need a break"said cleopatra."I know right.Wait a moment why dont we have a little holiday?"asked zira,"sure but who will take care of out kits?we are having a relaxing holiday where can they go and who can look after them"?asked cleopatra."well the cats here hardly like us so thats a problem"said zira.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) A shadow paced through the alleys of Twolegplace... 10:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro sat down next to the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "who will take care of the kits?"asked zira to cleopatra."Maybe we can leave them alone"said cleopatra."good idea"said zira walking away,cleopatra followed her.(countuine on TF RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn licked Kuro. 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hermes lay down and a small red envelope appeared by his paws. He blew on it and it flew across Twolegplace to where Rue was sitting. ----- A dark shadow jumped into the alleyway where the unicorn was and attacked her. 05:35, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Kuro began to lick his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) kovu went over to pheobe and started flirting with her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi?" Pheobe meowed and began to lick her paws. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "hello"said kovu still flirting with Pheobe.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Haven't seen you in a while," Loki said to his son. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Savara bounded up to Loki with a smile. "Hey.: She purred. -- Pheobe twitched her ears. "Hi." She said again. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice padded around twoleg place. 19:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hey there," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Kuro jumped on Savara's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Nuka went over to find a girl to flirt with.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) A car ran over Nuka, killing him. --- Cleopatra was attacking Issak who was only three moons old. Helen saw her kit being attacked, and lunged at Cleopatra. "You do not touch my kit!" she hissed, furrious. She bit Cleopatra in the throat causing her to bleed out and die. Helen quickly ran over to her son and started licking his wounds. 19:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Zira started lashing at Azul. "You dare call me a coward?" she hissed, not stopping. She leapt onto Loki, catching him unawares. A white streak came towards Zira, ripping her throat. Kovu, watching his mom die, was then hit by a stray motorcycle, his glazing eyes staring into nothing. "Cletus?" Loki asked, "why did you?" "She was a bitch," he simply replied. He then walked away, leaving Zira to die. Loki padded over to Azul, checking to see if he was alright. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Dark went after Strawberry then swiped his claws accross her throat, killing Strawberry. Dark jumped from a small building and slammed Vatina in some broken glass.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The red envelope hit Rue in the side to get her attention. ----- The shadow turned into a streak of white and hit the unicorn on the head. 08:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Rue.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rue opened the envelope, ignoring Kuro for the moment. She began to read it. ---- Luciana attacked the cat who attacked the unicorn. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Rue again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Lumina wandered around twoleg place, completely lost. Scars covered the kit's body. --- The unicorn neighed agrily and kicked his attacker with his hind legs. 22:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay